The present invention is directed to free weight racking systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a free weight racking systems for storing and cylindrical, plate-type weights for use in weightlifting.
Free weights for weightlifting have been used for decades consist primarily of dumbbells, barbells, and other devices that can be freely moved and manipulated around the fitness center or gym. Often, this medium of exercise requires the individual to place one, or a plurality of weight lifting plates or discs of various sizes onto a particular exercise machine or device to achieve the desired resistance. Such plates typically comprise a circular solid steel object of varying weight.
The weight, and accordingly, the overall plate dimensions correspond to one of several standard plate sizes. Once the individual concludes the exercise, the weight plates need to be returned to a storage or holding implement, such as a rack, which may be a free standing device. These storage implements are typically called “weight trees.” These implements are dispersed throughout the fitness center to provide individuals a place to retrieve and return the plates before and after completing free weight exercises.
The traditional design of these weight storage implements utilize a 1-inch (Standard) or a 2-inch (Olympic) center opening that exist on substantially all weight lifting plates, adapted to receive a bar end or support post. The 1-inch design is used primarily for home fitness products, whereas the 2-inch center opening is used almost exclusively in commercial fitness settings. These implements use single, outwardly projecting cylindrical or square shaped support posts that are small enough to pass through the center opening of the plates as a means for supporting the weight. The weights are stored by simply placing the center opening of the plate over the single support post and allowing the plate to come to rest on the support post or its connected frame. These support posts can be of varying lengths and are designed to allow multiple plates to be placed on any one given post, thus making efficient use of the storage space.
The weight plates previously mentioned come in seven typical sizes or weights. All fitness equipment manufacturers most commonly produce plates in these weights: 100 pounds (45.3 Kg), 45 pounds (20.4 Kg), 35 pounds (15.9 Kg), 25 pounds (11.3 Kg), 10 pounds (4.6 Kg), 5 pounds (2.2 Kg) and 2.5 pounds (1.1 Kg). In order to allow these plates to work universally with all plate-loaded equipment, an industry standard of 1 or 2-inch center openings exist on substantially all plates, regardless of size/weight.
However, when a relatively large number of free weight plates are desired to be stored on a single rack, it is highly desirable to store such plates stacked with the weights in a horizontal configuration. A rack is known that provides for an upright vertical one inch or two inch rod, wherein the rod receives each weight plate with its common 1-inch (Standard) or a 2-inch (Olympic) center opening, such that a plurality of weight plates are horizontally stacked with the rod through the holes stabilizing and supporting the stacked weight plates.
However, with such a system, a user of the rack must lift each weight to the top of the upright vertical rod and lowered until it reaches the base of the rack (or the top of the previously stacked weight plates).
Some examples of existing patens for storing free weight plates include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,409 (Silver) is directed to a free weight racking system. The weight plates are of at least two different sizes. The rack has a set of at least two parallel, substantially horizontal posts that corresponds to each size weight plate. Each set of posts includes a bar hole post and at least one racking hole post complementary to the size shape and location of the racking hole.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2015/0258412 (Doerr) is directed to a free weight organization system that prevents misplacement of the free weight plates on the weight rack. The system includes weight plates with recesses and keyed weight rack posts with corresponding projections. The placement of the recesses varies from one size of weight plate to another, preventing a weight plate of the wrong sized being placed on a rack post of the weight rack.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D468,946 (Harms et al.) is directed to the design of a weight plate support tree having a U-shaped base, and a gently arcing upright with horizontal members to hold weight plates.
U.S. Pat. Pub. 2010/0179033 (Perry et al.) is directed to a system and apparatus for storage and use of free weights. The cylindrical weights are stored vertically, on their edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,039 (Comartin et al.) is directed to a multi-member support storage implement for weight lifting plates such that the weights cannot be placed incorrectly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,930 (Cohen) is directed to an organizing system for weights and accessories having a base with a support bar extending upwardly from the base, a container with a lid on top of the support bar, weight rack shafts extending horizontally from the support bar for holding weights, and similar features.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.